<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Открытки by Kenilvort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749199">Открытки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort'>Kenilvort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Семья Читосе на отдыхе</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chitose Miyuki/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Открытки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/559762">Postcards</a> by muzivitch.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Семья Читосе находится на отдыхе, но вместо того чтобы снять на месяц домик и курсировать между ним и пляжем – как, без сомнения, поступило бы большинство нормальных японских семей – они разъезжают по стране, от Кюсю до Хоккайдо, в старом подержанном фургончике. Тезуке Кунимицу это известно потому, что каждые несколько дней, словно по расписанию, ему приходит новая открытка из очередного уголка Японии. Первая оказалась из Нагасаки.</p>
<p><em>«И почему нам нельзя было просто пропустить Кюсю и не начать сразу с Сикоку? – </em>написано на ней удивительно мелким и аккуратным почерком. – <em>Мы с братом уже успели увидеть здесь все, что стоило увидеть, а в Нагасаки я была больше раз, чем можно упомнить. Там проходят все мало-мальски приличные теннисные турниры.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Папа приобрел фургончик – вместительный ровно настолько, чтобы возить в нем месячный запас одежды и кое-какую туристическую дребедень. Размеры меня не беспокоят, но иногда я не уверена, сможет ли он одолеть очередной пригорок».</em>
</p>
<p>Что бы там ни думали его товарищи по команде, открытки Тезука не выбрасывает, а бережно хранит в верхнем ящике стола.</p>
<p>Следующая открытка (вполне ожидаемо) приходит из Сикоку. На лицевой ее части запечатлен вид «настоящей Японии» – отдающий театральщиной горный пейзаж с обязательным ручьем. На обороте, коротко и по теме, значится:</p>
<p>
  <em>«Братец-вор, здесь нечем заняться. То есть совершенно».</em>
</p>
<p>Эти строчки вызывают у Тезуки слабую улыбку. Открытку он прячет к остальным и задвигает ящик с уверенным, громким стуком.</p>
<p>Вскоре он начинает предвкушать очередное послание. После Сикоку они направятся на Хонсю. Тезука думает, что разумнее всего сделать первую остановку в Тигоку, что означает Хиросиму, храм в Ицукусиме и замок Ивануки. Наверное, следующей будет открытка со знаменитым видом Ицукусимы.</p>
<p>Когда несколько дней спустя он вынимает послание Миюки из почтового ящика, то сознает, что ошибся. В руках у него изображение парка Кикко, известного своим святилищем белых змей.</p>
<p><em>«Змеи просто шикарные</em>, – читает Тезука, – <em>но, несмотря на это, брату больше нравилось в Ицукусиме. Не спорю, там, конечно, неплохо, но змеи все-таки круче».</em></p>
<p>На следующей открытке изображен храм Тодай-джи. Надпись на обороте весьма лаконична:</p>
<p><em>«Следующие несколько дней мы пробудем дома – папе нужно кое-что доделать по работе. Однако мама постоянно напоминает, что мы на отдыхе – и что отдыхать нужно правильно. Поэтому мы должны осмотреть местные достопримечательности. За последний день мы насмотрелись на них больше, чем за все наше время пребывания на Кюсю (а вот в Сикоку даже достопримечательностей никаких не было =_=)»</em>.</p>
<p>Тезука узнает, что разъезды семьи Читосе возобновились, когда ему приходит новая открытка. На этот раз с изображением горы Фудзи. Для разнообразия каракули Миюки на обороте не содержат упоминаний о том, чем она занимается, как ей скучно и как сильно может раздражать Читосе Сенри, если приходится часами торчать с ним в одном фургоне.</p>
<p><em>«Мама говорит, что теперь мы отправимся в Токио</em>, – сообщает открытка, – <em>и я не думаю, что сумею выдержать еще хотя бы один храм».</em></p>
<p>В конце указан номер мобильного телефона. Некоторое время Тезука просто молча его разглядывает, затем вздыхает и достает из кармана мобильник (пользуется он им весьма нечасто). Звонить ей нет никакой причины, думает он. Что у них общего? Да, он две недели получал от нее открытки, в прошлом году неделю таскался с ней по всему Кюсю и встретил ее на Национальном несколько недель спустя – все. На самом деле он не слишком хорошо знает Читосе Миюки, а если бы и знал – что с того? Как аргументировал бы Инуи, он даже друзьям почти никогда не звонит.</p>
<p>– Алло?</p>
<p>– Я получил твою открытку, – говорит Тезука, практически видя, как Миюки подпрыгивает от неожиданности.</p>
<p>Голос ее падает до еле различимого шепота, и Тезука никак не может отделаться от ощущения, что она где-то прячется.</p>
<p>– Спаси меня, братец-вор, – шепчет Миюки. – Они собираются отвести меня в Токийский Национальный музей, – звучащий в ее голосе ужас кажется ему весьма забавным.</p>
<p>Тезука вспоминает, что до того как открыть для себя теннис, он любил проводить время в Токийском музее.</p>
<p>– Отправляйся в музей, – говорит он строго – в ответ до него доносится тихий стон. – На третьем этаже есть кафе, – продолжает он после недолгой паузы. – Я буду там в два.</p>
<p>– Купишь мне мороженое?</p>
<p>– Возможно.</p>
<p>Часом позже он обнаруживает, что сидит в кафе, и, хотя ассортимент и небогат, здесь действительно продают мороженое (правда, жареное) с тремя различными вкусами – ванили, миндаля и зеленого чая. Себе он берет чай и садится так, чтобы хорошо видеть дверь. Миюки он узнает сразу же, едва она входит в кафе. Черные волосы венчает бейсбольная кепка, шорты на длинных и стройных загорелых ногах выглядят по-мальчишечьи мешковато. Неторопливо отхлебнув из банки с чаем, Тезука отмечает про себя, что за последний год она здорово вытянулась, и будет совсем неудивительно, если в конце концов станет почти какой же высокой, как и ее старший брат.</p>
<p>Миюки падает на стул напротив него, улыбается и машет официантке, после чего вновь поворачивается к Тезуке.</p>
<p>– Я нырнула за огромную репродукцию одного из Будд, – признается она, – и сбежала.</p>
<p>Тезука приподнимает брови:</p>
<p>– Тебе следовало сказать родным, куда ты идешь.</p>
<p>– Так неинтересно, – говорит Миюки, морща нос, после чего улыбается официантке. – Я хочу мороженое. Какое мороженое у них здесь есть, братец-вор?</p>
<p>– Жареное, – отвечает Тезука ровно. – Ваниль, миндаль и зеленый чай.</p>
<p>– Тогда миндаль, – официантка уходит выполнить ее заказ, и Миюки опирается локтями о стол. – Братец-вор, – говорит она с тяжким вздохом, – мне так скучно. Было бы прикольнее остаться в Осаке и играть в теннис, честное слово. – На стол перед ней опускается креманка с мороженым. Миюки улыбается и приступает к десерту. – Торчать на заднем сидении вместе с братом невесело уже после первых двух дней, – сообщает она, перестав жевать.</p>
<p>«Могу себе представить», – думает Тезука сухо, наблюдая за тем, как Миюки уничтожает мороженое, но вслух говорит только:</p>
<p>– Хм-м.</p>
<p>– Я совершенно убит, – сообщает насмешливый голос позади Миюки. Тезука поднимает голову и видит Читосе. На его лице блуждает ленивая ухмылка, а большие пальцы рук засунуты в карманы джинсов. – Сначала ты бросаешь меня на растерзание маме с ее лекциями по искусству, отправившись на свидание с Тезукой, а теперь еще и оскорбляешь.</p>
<p>Миюки корчит забавную рожицу, которая практически сразу же превращается в широкую улыбку:</p>
<p>– Братец-вор меня спас. И купил мне мороженое.</p>
<p>– Я так и понял, – теперь насмешливый взгляд Читосе направлен на Тезуку. – Спасибо, что присматриваешь за моей сестрой, Тезука, – произносит Читосе.</p>
<p>– Не стоит благодарности.</p>
<p>– Хм-м, – говорит Читосе и смотрит на Миюки. – Мне удалось убедить родителей, что ты просто пошла в туалет и заблудилась на обратном пути, но тебе лучше нагнать их, иначе они станут подозревать неладное.</p>
<p>Миюки вздыхает:</p>
<p>– Ненавижу музеи. И храмы тоже.</p>
<p>Читосе ухмыляется и легонько дергает ее за волосы:</p>
<p>– Знаю. Иди давай, я догоню, – он ждет, когда она выйдет за дверь и завернет за угол, после чего вновь поворачивается к Тезуке. – Знаешь, – тянет он, – я догадался, кому она посылает открытки, уже на второй день.</p>
<p>– А.</p>
<p>– Мама все еще не в курсе, – Читосе покачивается на каблуках. – Тезука.</p>
<p>– Хм-м.</p>
<p>– Позаботься о моей сестре, – тон Читосе серьезен, но насмешливый блеск в глазах его выдает.</p>
<p>– Я не встречаюсь с Миюки, Читосе, – сообщает Тезука, поправив очки на переносице. – Во-первых, она еще слишком мала, чтобы вообще с кем-либо встречаться, а во-вторых, я не заинтересован в отношениях.</p>
<p>Для Тезуки это практически целая речь, размышляет Читосе.</p>
<p>– Ну да, – говорит он с хриплым смешком и направляется к выходу из кафе вслед за сестрой. – Думай так и дальше, Тезука, – бросает он через плечо, – и однажды ты проснешься и с удивлением поймешь, что сегодня день твоей свадьбы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>